Changing Hearts
by HikariNoTenshi-Crystal
Summary: What would happen if there was someone who could neutralize the Curse of the Chinese Zodiac? What would happen if her fate was meant to break that curse, yet at the price of her life? Can Kyo realize his feelings for her and help her live her life away from Akito? Can he take her away from Akito and save her life? In this story Kyo and Hikari will have to stop the curse together.


**Fruits Basket (C) Natsuki Takaya. OC's (C) HikariNoTenshi-Crystal**

**Here's a new story in my many new ones! Hope you like it! Please review and message me! I love to hear from people!**

**R&R**

* * *

"Hey!" An orange haired teenaged boy shouted as he walked into his classroom. "That's my seat!"

He glared at the small girl with long blonde hair and light blue eyes as she diverted her attention to the boy in confusion.

"I don't see your name on it," She said, looking around the desk, and making him angrier than before.

"That's where I sit!" He argued, pointing to the desk.

The girl stood up right in front of Kyo, making him take a step back and stare at her in surprise. "You have a temper," She pointed out plainly to him. "I'd be careful who you let it loose by."

Kyo let out a short chuckle as he looked down at her. She was just barely hitting his shoulder, and she was so petite that it seemed she would snap with one touch. His eyes traveled over her and notice that though she was small and petite, she had the curves of a woman already. His eyes stopped on her chest that was at least a 'C' in size, maybe bigger.

A flicked to his forehead made him snap back to his senses. "It'd also be best if you learn what to stare at." She told him with a raised eyebrow.

His face lighted up red as he looked her in the eyes and then away. The guys began to tease, whistle, and laugh behind Kyo, telling him that he got caught in the act.

"Stupid Cat," Yuki said with a sigh.

"Damn rat!" Kyo yelled back at him, a vein appearing on his forehead.

"I'm sorry," Tohru said, walking up quickly and apologizing to the blonde. "My name's Tohru Honda."

"Hikari Hijiri," The blonde answered with a smile, nodding a hello to Tohru.

"You're new here, right?" Uo asked walking up. "Arisa Uotani," She said sticking her hand out.

"This is Saki Hanajima," Tohru said happily, bringing up another friend. "You can call them Hana and Uo."

"It's nice to meet you guys," Hikari said with a wide smile.

"Don't mind carrot top," Uo said with a smirk, listening to Kyo yell at her instead.

"Don't call me that!" He shouted at her.

"Take your seats!" The teacher said, walking into the classroom.

Hikari looked at Kyo and smiled, tugging on his arm and making him sit in the seat she was just in. She bounced along and took the seat behind him, looking out the window.

"Today we have a new student. Will you please stand up?" The teacher asked, smiling at Hikari with a welcoming smile.

Hikari stood up and looked around at the class, smiling brightly. "Hi! My name is Hikari Hijiri! Please take care of me from now on,"

She sat back down and looked out the window, watching the sun shine down on the school yard, showing the flower the school had planted. She didn't pay attention to the class as she drifted into her own mind and imagination.

"You want to eat lunch with us?" Tohru asked with a smile, walking over to her.

"What?" Hikari asked, coming back to reality. "Uh, sure,"

She slid her lunch out of her desk and followed Tohru up to the roof, where Yuki and Kyo were already sitting with two other boys.

"Mrs. Hijiri." Yuki said with a polite nod.

"Just call me Hikari," She told him with a nod of her own.

The boy with white and black hair stared at her, before smirking and suddenly standing next to her. He wrapped his arm around her waist, but kept his distance from her slightly.

"How would you like to become my girl?" He asked with a wink.

Hikari narrowed her eyes at him. She grabbed his hand on her hip and bent the hand backward hard, making him shout out in pain. She slid her foot past his left one and then backwards, locking his leg around hers. She pushed his side with her hip and threw him over her shoulder, making him land roughly on his back on the roof.

"You deserved that Haru!" The little blonde boy next to Yuki laughed.

"My name's Momiji!" He said, jumping up and hanging onto Hikari's hand.

"You're so cute!" Hikari said, looking at him with a squeal.

"He's just a year young than you," Kyo groaned, leaning back on his hands. "Stop acting like he's some kid!"

Hikari pouted and stormed over to him, flicking him in the head. "What's your problem? Why are you always so angry with me?"

"Because you're so annoyingly happy all the time!" Kyo shouted at her.

"Kyo!" Tohru said with a gasp.

"That wasn't nice Kyo!" Momiji said. "Apologize!"

"Momiji!" Yuki shouted, watching as Momiji ran right into the back of Hikari.

Hikari got thrown off balance and knocked forward as Momiji desperately tried to regain his balance also. Kyo, Hikari, and Momiji shouted as they all fell forward; Hikari landed on top of Kyo and Momiji on top of her, all of them closing their eyes.

"Oh no!" Momiji said, jumping off of her quickly.

He stopped and looked down at himself, then back up at Yuki, Haru, and Tohru who stared in confusion at why Momiji hadn't gone up in a puff of smoke and changed into his animal.

"Ow," Hikari whispered, pushing herself up.

Something moved up underneath her, causing her to look up. She sucked in a breath as she looked into red eyes that stared back intensely at her. Kyo had sat up on his elbow as his other arm touched her hip. Her hand was placed on his chest and the other on the ground to keep her up. Her leg had landed between his as she straddled his right leg, leaning on him slightly from the fall.

Her heart beat erratically as her breath stopped in her lungs. His eyes were holding her there as she stared back at them. He couldn't stop looking at her own eyes as they sparkling with surprise yet excitement.

"Are you okay?" Tohru asked, snapping them both out of it.

Hikari sat up quickly, crawling backwards away from him as she sat a couple feet away. She rubbed at her cheeks as they became enflamed.

"Um, sorry," Hikari said, glancing up at Kyo embarrassingly. "I…I have to go,"

She stood up quickly and walked off the roof, heading down towards the school grounds.

"We didn't change," Momiji said, looking at himself and Kyo. "How is that possible?"

"Maybe the curse has been lifted?" Tohru asked.

Momiji jumped on Tohru for a hug, and a giant puff of smoke erupted, leaving a small bunny in his place.

"Well we know that's not the case." Haru said, standing up. "That girl interests me,"

The lunch bell soon went off, signaling it was over.

"I'll ask Shishou." Kyo said, standing up and composing himself once more.

"I wonder where Hikari went," Tohru asked worriedly. "The teacher said she left after lunch,"

"Maybe she knows something," Haru said vindictively.

"Shishou may have an answer," Kyo answered, waving it off for now. "Shishou!"

"Oh! Kyo! It's good to see you!" Kunimitsu said with a smile.

"Where's Shishou?" Kyo asked, looking around the hallway.

"He went out to grab some food. He should be back any moment now." Kunimitsu told him.

"I can wait," Kyo said, taking off his shoes and walking down the hallway.

The others followed behind him, wanting answers just as bad as Kyo did at the moment.

"Um, Kyo, hold on," Kunimitsu told them quickly, trying to stop them. "How about you wait somewhere else."

"Why?" Kyo asked, throwing the door open.

Kyo stood there frozen as the others peeked over his shoulder as to why he stopped so suddenly. Hikari lay there on the wooden floor with her hair splayed out behind her. She was curled slightly, like when a cat is lying out in the sun. She had a pair of Kyo's pants on, tightened by a belt, and one of his black shirts, hanging baggily on her small body.

"What is she doing here?" Kyo asked, walking in and standing in front of her.

Her chest slowly moved up and down as her eyes were closed and her body gently kept it in a light sleep. He crouched down in front of her and looked at her in confusion.

"She's staying here." Kazuma said, walking into the room with a smile. "It's good to see all of you again. Try not to wake her up, I finally got her to fall asleep."

"I can understand her being a guest." Yuki said, "But why is she wearing the stupid cat's clothes?"

"Her uniform got dirty, and Kyo's clothes were the only ones here that wouldn't eat her." Kazuma answered with a chuckle.

"Kazuma! Is Hikari alright?" Hatori asked, barging in through the doorway. He stopped and looked at the rest of the group that sat on the floor, looking at Hikari in confusion. "I wasn't expecting them to be here."

"She's over there." Kazuma said, nodding his head to Hikari.

"Maybe I should wait," He said, looking at Hikari uncertainly.

"They're going to find out soon anyway," Kazuma said with a sigh.

"Find out what?" Momiji asked, looking at Hatori.

Hatori sighed as he walked over to Hikari and sat on his knee's in front of her. "How bad was she hurt?" He asked, glancing at Kazuma.

"Not sure, she wouldn't let me see." Kazuma said with a shrug. But you could tell his nerves were on end in worry.

Hatori furrowed his brows as he reached his hand out and tugged up on the shirt she was wearing. Tohru looked at him in surprise, trying to tell him not to do that, but she stopped as she saw the bruise peeking out of the shirt.

"What happened?" Tohru gasped, watching as Hikari groaned and furrowed her brows.

Hatori tugged it up on her side, passed her ribs, but keeping her chest covered. A large bruise about the size of a plate was there on her ribs, with small cuts scattered on it. He touched it lightly, making Hikari suck in a pained gasp and move away from him.

"He hurt her bad this time," Hatori said worriedly.

Hikari sat up quickly, and looked at Hatori with cracked eyes. "What are you doing Hatori?"

"Hikari, lift your arms," He told her simply.

She looked at him confused and still half asleep raised her arms up into the air, wincing as it pulled her ribs slightly. Hatori grabbed a bandage and put a gauze on the bruise and cuts, before wrapping it around, just under her chest.

"Try not to strain it," Hatori told her, pulling her shirt back down over her.

Hikari sighed as she looked at him and swayed, giving him a lazy smile. Hatori looked at her and furrowed his brows even more.

"When was the last time you slept?" Hatori asked her. She continued to sway in her spot with the lazy smile. "A couple days?" Hikari shook her head. "A week?" Again she shook her head. "A month?"

She smiled widely. "Bingo!" She said like a child. "I'm going back to sleep,"

She fell over gently, resting her head on Kyo's leg as he sat next to her. He tensed up and stared at her, with his hands up in the air. She fell asleep quickly on his leg, a small smile playing on her lips.

"What is going on?" Haru asked, wanting answers as he crossed his arms.

"Kazuma?" Hatori asked, looking over at the dojo master.

Kazuma smiled and sat down on the other side of Hikari, watching her carefully for any other injuries or pain. "I was a friend of her mother's. Her family passed away when she was six, leaving her with no one else to take care of her." He gave a warm smile to Hikari. "I offered to take her in, but she was smart for a small child, and very independent. She lived in her own house, using her family's money to help pay for it. She allowed me to control the money, and me along with a few Sohma members would check up on her from time to time."

"So she knows our family?" Momiji asked excitedly.

"Yes, Akito and her parents were….close…" Hatori answered.

"So it was Akito that did this to her," Yuki answered, feeling slightly surprised.

"Then Akito found out," Momiji whispered to himself sadly.

"I'm guessing you mean how she neutralizes the curse," Kazuma said, getting his answer as they all looked up at him in surprise. "Akito and her parents knew since she was a child."

"How did they find out?" Tohru asked, looking at Hikari uncertainly.

"She ran into Kyo and hugged him, yet he didn't change." Kazuma said, nodding his head at Kyo. "Hikari's parents sold her to Akito so he could use her power and lock her away from all of you."

"But we couldn't let him do that. We made a deal with him that if she staid away from you guys she could stay in the open with other people." Hatori continued. "But then Akito found out she went to the same school as you guys, and had met you also, revealing her secret."

Kyo automatically placed his hand on her hair and brushed it aside, understanding the feeling she must have had with being alone and trapped by Akito.

"Onee-chan!"

The other's looked at the doorway and saw Kisa and Hiro running in with smiles on their faces. Hikari sat up quickly and opened her eyes, but she didn't wake up fast enough before the two slammed into her and knocked her into Kyo's lap.

"Are you okay?" Hiro said with a big worried eyes.

The other's started, shocked by the sudden worry coming from Hiro, who was normally composed and sarcastic.

"I'm fine, just a little bruise," She told them reassuringly, sitting back up and rubbing her eyes.

A grunt was heard behind her, making her look back, seeing Kyo sitting ther, holding his face in his hand as a blush crept across his cheeks.

"Oh, look, it's Kyo-kun!" She said with a smile, her eyes still trying to fall back asleep. It seemed it finally dawned on her as she exploded in a blush and tried to jump away, but was stuck as Kisa sat on her lap.

She winced and put a hand to her ribs, putting pressure on it to try and make the pain stop. Kisa looked at her worried as she placed her hand of Hikari's, hoping to help in anyway.

"Just sit there then!" Kyo shouted at Hikari, pushing her back to his lap in frustration. "If it hurts so much to move then stop trying to!"

"O-Okay," Hikari said, turning her face away from Kyo and the others.

"He just wants to cop a feel," Hiro scolded, making Hikari blush even more.

"Hiro!" Kisa shouted, blushing along with Hikari and Kyo.

"You know Kisa and Hiro?" Tohru asked with a smile.

"They're like my kids, or siblings." Hikari said, hugging Kisa close to her in her lap. "I love them to death! Besides…" She said, pulling Hiro down to her also and wrapping her arms around his shoulders. "I think Hiro likes to be hugged by girls."

"Don't make things up!" Hiro said embarrassed, but didn't move from her arms, making her smile even more proudly.

"You know," Hikari said, looking up at Kazuma and Hatori. "It's not too nice, telling others about my past."

Kazuma and Hatori started, not thinking that the young girl heard them as they told her story to the group. They looked away from her and rubbed their necks.

"Please don't do it again," She said with a sad smile.

"I'm sorry, we didn't mean to intrude on your past." Yuki told her with an apologetic smile.

"It's fine," She told them.

Momiji smiled at her and gave her a wave. "I guess that means you're part of our group now!"

"You're group?" Hikari asked with a laugh.

"Our little group of secrets," Haru joked, pulling a laugh out of her again. "Why do you let Kyo hang onto you and not me?"

"Because Kyo didn't try to hit on me before he even met me." Hikari countered back, raising her eyebrow.

"How many of the other Junishi have you met?" Tohru asked.

"Um, Ayame, Shigure, and Rin," Hikari said with a finger to her chin.

"Who knew to begin with?" Kyo asked, leaning back on his hands again.

"Knew what?" Hikari asked, confused.

"Your secret," Kyo said, leaning forward and propping his chin on her head. "What else?" He pinched her cheeks and pulled them out, making her whine and grab his wrists.

"Shigure, Hatori, Akito, my parents, and Kazuma." Hikari named off, looking at the others and naming them off.

A ringing went off and Hatori picked up his phone, answering it and listening to who was on the other side. He hung up the phone and put a hand to his head, sighing in defeat.

"Akito wants to talk to you again," Hatori said, looking directly at Hikari.

Hikari froze as she hung onto Kyo's wrists as they let her go and went limp. Kisa looked at her worriedly and Hiro balled his fists in anger, but Hikari knew she had to put on a strong face for them or they would panic.

"Okay," She said simply, not trusting her voice to stay steady.


End file.
